


As the World Falls Down

by Poochee



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Rush (2013)
Genre: Feels, Honeymoon, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sexual Content, Weddings, idk maybe not, you're gonna cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poochee/pseuds/Poochee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> “James, I want you to love me for as long as you can, and beyond that…I don’t care if it’s selfish or not, I just need you to do it. For me.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The minister pronounces them married, and James pulls him into the hardest and most intense kiss of their lives. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the World Falls Down

**Author's Note:**

> beauxtiful asked you: Hello! How about a wedding vows fic??
> 
> not going to lie, I've never imagined Niki and James getting married, even as a shipper. but, friend wanted this, so here it is!! please enjoy c:  
> and if you want to know my guilty Launt wedding song that's incredibly cheesy, [have a listen](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9x-j9Zs3YlA)

The wedding isn’t large, it’s filled with the people they care about the most, like friends and family. Niki wasn’t shocked when his family arrived without his father, forever the stubborn man, but Marlene promised him that the day will be perfect with or without the old geezer. His mother makes up for it, anyway, with kisses and hugs tight enough for two parents.

Niki’s nervous, of course. His mother is ready to walk him down to James and hand him off, to bless their marriage. She fixes his hair and suit jacket before they walk into the room and down the aisle.

James, never the one to wear suits, looks like the handsomest man alive at his spot at the end of the aisle. Niki’s cheeks flush when he sees the grin that stretches across James’ face upon their eyes meeting, and he kisses his mother’s cheek before going to stand in front of James.

The hardest part of the ceremony is the vows. They’ve both spent time thinking and writing things down whenever and wherever they could. Back of receipts, napkins at restaurants, the empty sides on the pages of books. They’ve been working for two weeks on these, and now’s the time to hear them.

James goes first. Clearing his throat, he takes the little paper from his suit jacket pocket, and unfolds it. Niki licks his lips and their eyes meet once more before James starts:

“Niki, you have no idea how long I’ve waited for this day. Well, I guess you’ve known for a while, since I haven’t shut up about it for about a year.” The crowd laughs softly and Niki rolls his eyes with a fond smile. James grins brilliantly at him and continues, “But, do you know why I haven’t shut up about it?” He watches Niki, and his fiancé shakes his head after a moment, brows furrowed slightly.

“Because now I have solid proof to give when you ask me how much I love you.”

Niki’s face relaxes and he smiles shyly. James continues, “And we both know how much we’ve been through, Niki. We know better than anyone how many hard times we’ve suffered through, and how many good times we’ve flourished from…I am _honoured_ to be standing here with you, darling. You’re the strongest person I’ve ever met, and one of the few that I respect completely.” He pauses because the paper’s suddenly blurry, and he looks up at Niki, who’s pursing his lips and nodding for him to continue.

James takes a calming breath before continuing, “With all the things that I’ve done, good or bad…this one means the most. _Nothing_ will ever compare to this day--the day I married you, Niki. And…and even with your ratty face and scars, I will love you for as long as you’ll let me.” He has no idea he’s really crying until Niki reaches up to wipe a tear from his cheek, and he looks up, and sees Niki’s misty eyes.

It may not seem like much to others, but they know how much everything James has said means to Niki. They’ve been through Niki’s crash together, dealing with the aftermath, the rivalry and safety they risked. The regret, the forgiveness, the longing…Niki understands, and he loves James all the more for it.

“Now, Niki,” the minister says softly, interrupting their moment, and Niki nods before searching for his own vows in his suit pocket.

He clears his throat and takes a deep breath, glancing up to see James wiping his eyes. He bites his lower lip before beginning, “I never thought that the night you proposed, that we’d actually be here. I’m not going to lie and say that I’ve never hated you or that I’ve always loved you. There were and are times that I want to strangle you--” The crowd and James laugh, and Niki swallows around the growing lump in his throat.

“But just like those time, James, there are times that I’m thankful. Without you…I wouldn’t be here.” The mood becomes a little bit more somber then, because there’s flashbacks of Niki’s time in the hospital, when he had been given his last rites, and James had stayed by his side as much and as long as he could, clinging to the hope that Niki would pull through.

They remember the night Niki tried to take his own life.

“Without you, James, I…I wouldn’t be this happy. I would have little to look forward to.” The words are getting harder to read. “But now…now I do, and it’s because of you. You’ve given me so many opportunities, and continue to every day, and I am so thankful.” He hears James sniffle, and good lord, he’s actually crying. Niki stares at him, and he refuses to cry, mostly because of the crowd but also because of his tear ducts. Once he starts crying, he won’t be able to stop.

“James, I want you to love me for as long as you can, and beyond that…I don’t care if it’s selfish or not, I just need you to do it. For me.”

The minister pronounces them married, and James pulls him into the hardest and most intense kiss of their lives.

They’re so focused on one another, they don’t even hear the cheering or applause.

\--

During their first dance together as a married couple, James sings to him. Quietly and off-tune, into his ear, and Niki laughs softly at him, telling him to stop. James just keeps smiling and singing, and it's frustratingly endearing, the way James holds him close with a hand pressed to his lower back. Niki watches the light reflect off the gold band on his left hand, placed on James' shoulder while they sway together, and he hides his smile in his husband’s neck.

He’s never felt so close to James before. It’s like they’ve reached a new level of intimacy, sharing looks and smiles all night. They can’t be apart for too long, it’s ridiculous. And together, they make one of the most memorable nights with everyone they love.

\--

They go to James’ house in Spain for their honeymoon. A week away from everyone, focused solely on themselves and each other. They leave the next morning after the reception, fall asleep on the plane because they’re exhausted from the late night/early morning partying, and arrive there in the evening.

It used to be his and Suzy’s place, this house, but James is determined to make it his and Niki’s now. Niki insists on unpacking first, placing their things on the rather large couch in the middle of the living room, but James has no self-restraint. He leads Niki away from the luggage with well-placed kisses, and towards the bedroom instead.

Niki gives up the entire idea of unpacking and settling in once he sees the large bed.

“Like it?” James murmurs into his neck.

Niki nods and lets himself be pushed back onto it.

James is appreciating Niki’s body already, muttering sweet words against his skin like a prayer, and Niki relaxes against the bed with a soft sigh. He lets James take care of him, pliant when his husband begins to remove his clothes one article at a time, kissing him deeply in between.

Niki’s face is flushed and his lips are parted with soft breaths by the time he’s naked, and James takes his time removing his own, letting Niki’s hands touch and tease wherever they please. They’ve done this so many times, throwing clothes to the side in the midst of passion, but never like this. Every movement is careful and thoughtful, every kiss drowns Niki in the feeling being poured from James’ lips, and every touch sets his skin ablaze with desire.

“James,” he whispers, and the blond is quick to press a kiss to Niki’s lips again, shushing him gently as he settles between shapely legs. They wrap around his waist and their hips roll together, moaning at the soft burn of friction they create.

“I love you,” James whispers against Niki’s neck, gently sucking on the rapid pulse, and Niki’s breath hitches as his eyes fall closed, head tilted back and allowing himself to become lost in everything. It isn’t rushed. They take their time, touching and feeling one another, teasing and laughing until it turns into pleas of ‘ _more’_ on their tongues.

Niki can’t take any more foreplay, he’s absolutely aching for the Brit, and when James tries to duck down to wrap his lips around Niki’s flushed cock, the Austrian pulls on blond hair and redirects those lips to his own again. Their mouths are nearly numb, from nibbling teeth and gentle sucks, flushed red and swollen from attention, yet they can’t stop. Niki has James’ hair in his hand tightly, the other arm wrapped around James’ shoulders, and he needs him _now_.

“ _Bitte_ ,” Niki pleads against James’ lips, knowing how his native tongue drives the other man crazy, and he smiles when James gives a low groan into his mouth. “ _James_ , _in mir_ … _bitte--im diesem Augenblick…”_ He barely holds back a little grin when James ruts against him with a curse moaned under his breath.

The lube’s been left in the luggage, so James kisses Niki before he reluctantly leaves to get it. Niki slides his hands over his skin while he waits, stroking himself to relieve the tension, and when James returns, he spreads his legs for show. When James gives a little growl, Niki laughs softly and welcomes him back into the bed, wrapping his limbs around the Brit as their lips meet again.

The first finger slides in easily, with how relaxed Niki is, and he gives a soft grunt once he feels himself open up on James’ dexterous fingers. He’s stretched slowly, feeling every press and slide inside him until he clenches around the digits and bites his lower lip to keep a moan back.

“I love you,” James whispers suddenly, kissing at Niki’s jawline, and the Austrian opens his eyes. “I love you,” the blond continues, nuzzling into the damp space he’s breathed onto Niki’s neck, kissing the vibrating column when Niki finally moans. He curves his fingers again, brushing over that tender spot, and Niki openly shudders against him.

“I love you, Niki…”

Niki can’t decide whether the tears in his eyes are from James’ heartfelt words or the sweet way he’s touching him.

“Do you love me?” James whispers, lifting his head and looking curiously at his new husband. His eyes are so blue, his pupil blown wide, and his cheeks are flushed. Niki admires him for a moment, always feeling ugly with his burns when with James, but he forgets about himself and nods.

“Always.”

James removes his fingers and slicks himself quickly, much to Niki’s pleasure, and the Austrian holds onto him tightly once James is pushing into him. He lets a soft whimper flutter past his lips, embarrassingly so, but James presses a kiss to his temple and whispers how good he feels. The stretch is something he’s never going to become used to, not matter how many times they do this, fucking or making love, it’s always new to Niki.

And he’s so full. So full of James, the one man who’ll love him endlessly, who will always be there for him, and the actual realization makes him begin to cry. He holds onto James tightly as he begins to move, sweet little rolls of his hips like the ocean’s waves, and it’s like Niki’s drowning. He can’t breathe, he’s so overcome with this, the pleasure and emotions, and he digs his fingernails into James’ back just to hear the other man hiss between his moans.

James whispers lifelong promises of love as he stares down into Niki’s hooded eyes, and he notices the tears there. He asks if Niki’s alright, and he is, so James kisses them away. He presses their bodies flush together, and Niki closes his eyes as the tears roll down his temples, letting his lips fall open instead. He moans freely, unashamed of the pleasure he’s feeling, and he lets his face give it away as well. He opens up to James, praises fall from his tongue, and Niki feels so vulnerable he can’t help but to cry even more.

When he cums, it’s between them, his body winding tight and embarrassing noises leaving him as he spills, staining their skin with the sticky spend. He becomes sensitive, he can feel every pull and push of James inside him, and he pulses around him, still making noises in the back of his throat. His toes curl when James cums inside of him, deep and hot, and he can hear James mumbling as he rides it out with those slow, gentle thrusts.

The movements slow until they stop altogether, both of them panting and sweaty, spent and useless in each other’s arms.

James kisses his shoulder some minutes later, waking Niki from his doze, and the Brit’s looking at him with a little smile that warms his eyes. Niki smiles and lifts his head to connect their lips, giving James a chaste little kiss that promises so much more.

**


End file.
